


Slowly

by Finnlay, Nausi



Series: A heavy heart to carry [10]
Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Frottage, Implied/Referenced Anal Sex, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnlay/pseuds/Finnlay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nausi/pseuds/Nausi
Summary: Drabble #10:A slow moment after the usual chaos of being a superhero.





	Slowly

Nothing's gonna hurt you baby  
As long as you're with me, you'll be just fine  
Nothing's gonna hurt you baby  
Nothing's gonna take you from my side

**Cigarettes After Sex -** Nothing's gonna hurt you baby

* * *

This was easily Daken’s favorite moment of any day. The weight of the body on top of him, the scent of their shared pleasure thick in the air and that perfect, relaxed and sated look on Bobby’s face. There were many pleasures in life but this one was by far his favorite.

“Bobby …” Shifting them he rolled over and got on top, kissing along the bite marks he had left behind. They stood out beautifully against that light skin tone and as long as Bobby stayed flesh and blood, they would linger around for a while. If not, well, Daken did not mind putting them back.

“Yes Kitten?” The smirk on his face did not dispel the laziness about him. Everything ached, everything felt good. It was better than the best work out, better than ice cream, better than video games. 

“You’ll never let that go, will you?” Chuckling he nipped at Bobby’s throat, hands running down over smooth, hot skin. They had been at this for almost a year now and Daken still sometimes wondered at the fact that Bobby was as warm as any other person. Somehow he had expected him to be cool to the touch the first time they kissed. “’m not a kitten.” Well, _maybe_ he had some habits that made the loving pet name reasonable. Like the fact that he was leaving his scent all over Bobby in an odd need to claim him.

“I’m not a literal snowflake.” His hands ran up Daken’s back, tracing the dip of his spine. 

“We’d be in trouble if you were. All that touching and rubbing would have melted you a long time ago.” With a smirk he settled between Bobby’s legs, still half hard. It would die down given time but right now Daken had half a mind of continuing this for another hour. Or two. Or three.

“Yeah, good thing.” With another little smirk Bobby found Daken’s nipples. The clamping pressure he used was merciless. “What’re you thinkin’?”

That was all the encouragement Daken needed. With a low moan he rolled his hips and kissed Bobby, needy with lust but in a pleasantly lazy way. This wasn’t urgent and frenzied like before. They had gotten that out of their system. “Mmh, not sure, too many options. Want all of them.”

As Bobby let go in one way he held on in another. His arms wrapped around Daken and he leaned into every point of contact. His hips answered Daken’s, moving in time with them as he nodded, “I vote for the option involving sweat, touching, and getting to lose myself in the impossible depth of your entirely too blue eyes.”

“Yours are like pure ice, think you win that one.” The easy conversation, the fact that neither of them felt hurried or pressured – this was exactly why Daken had known from the first time they did this that he was utterly and permanently ruined for everyone else. Sex was _good_ , there wasn’t much that was better to be perfectly honest but this? Oh this was so much more. “So lazy then hm? Gimme the lube, think it landed somewhere under the pillows.”

“Here.” Just as Daken was about to take the lube Bobby pulled it back, “It’s gonna cost you.”

“Oh?” Arching a brow Daken asked curiously, “What’s the price? Maybe ‘m willing to pay … or maybe I’ll just jerk off …”

“You are the absolute worst!” It was not difficult to drum up an offended and hurt expression, “I wanted a kiss you jerk! Now I’m not sure I want that.” _I super want you to kiss me, I always want you to kiss me, hurry up and kiss me you jerk!_

“A kiss?” Daken made a thoughtful sound and then took Bobby’s free hand in his own, kissing the back of it, “Like this?” He leaned in, kissing Bobby’s cheek, “Or maybe this? Or – oh how about …” Brushing the corner of these full, pink lips he smirked.

It would be impossible to miss, the hitch in Bobby’s breathing, the way he tensed in anticipation, the ridgid interest shown down south, and most of all in his scent. Bobby smelled like desperation and lust. Rather than speak he turned his head and brought their lips together, far too impatient to wait.

With a chuckle Daken kissed Bobby properly, more than happy to oblige. There was something precious about how easily they could play each other these days, knowing exactly what buttons to push. Daken had always imagined that once things got to that stage, sex would become boring and he’d lose interest. He had been very, very wrong about that.

“Mmh, so … may I have the lube now, _Sir?”_ Daken’s voice was low and soft, still holding a little teasing edge to it but also honest politeness. “This is only half as fun all dry.”

“Yes you may Kitten.” Bobby held out the lube and didn’t pull back this time. “Hate it dry. Maybe I embraced the gay too late in life to enjoy it.”

That made him roll his eyes in good natured amusement, “Yes, you’re so incredibly old. My, you’re practically a grandpa.” Daken took the lube, got his hand slick and then reached down between them, grasping their cocks together. “Which makes me ancient then.”

“You are the hottest mummy in the entire world.” The grin that wanted to stretch his face was only averted by the long low moan he couldn’t hold back. The sensation of rubbing against Daken, in his fist, it was always, always incredible. 

Chuckling Daken just kissed Bobby. Kissing was easier than talking when he was busy focusing on how incredibly good this felt. It wasn’t even about the eventual orgasm. As far as that went, he could have indeed just jerked off and been done quicker. It was the intimacy of this which made him ask for seconds and thirds. The shared experience. Daken had done this a million and sometimes with quite a lot of people and it had never been like it was with Bobby. There used to be a sense of frustration afterwards and he had questioned that so often but now it just didn’t matter anymore.

“Daken!” None of the marks would last. They never did with Daken, but that wasn’t why Bobby dragged his nails down that gorgeous back. It was the need to express, somehow, the impossible feeling inside him. Bobby held on, leaving nail marks on Daken’s shoulders and hips. He left tracks down his flanks. None of it lasted, but Bobby knew the effect was far more than a few red marks. 

The brief, mild burn of nails dragging down his skin made Daken moan and shiver. It was perfect. Bobby was perfect. Kissing him deeply again Daken rolled his hips and chased that high, that release.

It was perfect for a moment, utterly flawless, and then it was _more_. Bobby nodded and called out, lost to passion, as he shot his load all over Daken’s hand and cock. His thighs shivered, “Don’t stop!”

The sounds Bobby made were the most delicious overstimulated whimpers he’d ever heard, and Daken was absolutely tempted to just not let this end. He could draw it out if he wanted but at the same time there was that urge to finish and just collapse onto the bed in a happy pile of boneless satisfaction. A hand tangling in his hair and tugging decided for him before he could finish the internal debate because of course Bobby knew. They knew each other better than they knew themselves at this point. Biting down on that same spot on Bobby’s shoulder he shivered, hot cum spilling between them.

Bobby hadn’t believed in the male multiple orgasm. Daken had changed that. He was shivering and completely strung out in the best of ways by the time Daken collapsed over him. “Yes.” He murmured as he leaned in for a kiss. “Yes.”

Making a soft, lazy sound he kissed back before rolling over. Daken did not mind letting Bobby put his full weight on him but he was more careful about it the other way around. “So … that was good. Maybe I need to jump into danger head first more often …”

“You are the biggest jerk.” Bobby didn’t hesitate. Afterglow or no afterglow, those were fighting words. He sat up, pillow in hand, and began to beat Daken with the soft, cushioning weapon. “I love you! You giant bag of dicks!”

Daken laughed and caught Bobby’s wrists after a moment, holding him easily in place. “Yeah, you do love me and you love how much of an asshole I am. Everybody knows that.” Smirking he leaned in and kissed Bobby’s cheek. “Lucky for you, I am also in love with you so … no putting myself in danger needlessly.”

“I will cover you in chain mail and pillows the next time you do something like that.” His expression got serious. For all that he was completely content with the world because Daken was alive and in one piece he was also more than a little worried about losing him, “Especially if it’s to protect me, like come on Daken.”

With a soft sigh he let go of Bobby’s wrists and instead drew him into his arms to lie back down. “I will always risk myself to protect you. You can’t change that but I _can_ promise to be smarter about it. And hey, it’s not like I die easily, right? Takes more than three broken ribs and a punctured lung to off me.”

“Right, your face in a puddle or your head in a plastic bag, your weaknesses are nearly impossible situations to come by.” The words were harshly sarcastic, Bobby was not going to be modified so easily.

“Daddy loves me now.” Daken said it with a hint of dark humor in his tone. It was true but the past wasn’t undone by that. “I won’t be drowning in any puddles anytime soon.”

“Logan had better keep loving you if he doesn’t want to end up on ice.” Bobby stroked Daken’s cheek, “If people thought I was scary before they do not want to see what happens if they manage to hurt you.”

Daken’s expression softened, “I know love, I know. I’m here, I’m okay. I won’t leave you.”

“I hate when you do that.” Bobby relaxed into the embrace and snuggled closer. “Can’t be upset when you look at me like that. You’re so stupidly beautiful. It’s sort of upsetting really.”

Daken chuckled and rubbed his hands down Bobby’s back. “I’ve only made it this far by being incredibly hard to resist. That is just a fact. Be grateful for it, Snowflake.”

“I should be happy that you’re so pretty sometimes I can barely stand to look at you? I’m immune to your stinky whiles and most days I can barely keep it in my pants. I cannot even imagine what it has to be like for someone you can up the magic on.”

“Maybe one day I’ll show you … if you don’t ice up, I can affect you.” Daken had refused this multiple times in the past but somehow it did not feel as wrong anymore. They trusted each other. It made all the difference.

“That would be … that would be amazing. I cannot imagine wanting you more than I do, and I am so very, very down to find out what it feels like to be driven totally mad with it, or … you know … maybe we’ll find out that you can’t make me want you more.” Bobby chuckled a little, “Wouldn’t that be a let down?”

“No, it would be nice.” Daken drew the blankets up around them and added, “Now shh, I’m trying to bask in the afterglow here okay?”

“If I ruin it I’ll just get out the hitachi and force you to come for me a few more times.” Bobby smiled, “Fair right?”

“You naughty, naughty man.” Daken chuckled and just closed his eyes. “I’m too tired for play. Be nice to me.”

“I’m always nice.” Bobby chuckled a little but closed his eyes as well. 


End file.
